Meant To Be Main
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 35 – Baekhyun terpaksa menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menggunakan mantranya dan membuat 'Pisang Penurut' karena kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya, Chanyeol yang tak pernah mau mendengarkan kata-katanya. Apa makanan ajaib itu akan berhasil? Atau malah… - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - final


**CIC Fanfic 35**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **"Meant To Be"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T  
Note : Terinspirasi dari novel trilogi Bliss yang bercerita tentang toko roti ajaib.**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Dengan perlahan, Byun Baekhyun, pemuda manis yang tengah duduk di depan sebuah meja rias memoleskan garis hitam di sekitar garis matanya. Sinar matahari yang samar-samar masuk melalui jendela membuatnya sedikit kesusahan karena menyilaukan kedua mata sipitnya. Tak jarang malah membuatnya menggoreskan _eyeliner_ itu ke arah pelipisnya.

Oh ya, jangan tanyakan kenapa pemuda itu suka sekali memakai _eyeliner._ Salah satu alat kosmetik yang sering dipakai oleh kebanyakan perempuan itu sudah menjadi separuh dari dirinya. Jangan harap Baekhyun akan keluar dari rumahnya tanpa menggunakan _eyeliner_ , baginya alat itu juga merupakan sumber kepercayaan dirinya.

 _Bruuummm Bruuuum Bruuuum_

Suara bising khas motor besar yang mengaung dengan keras membuat Baekhyun terlonjak. _Eyeliner_ nya tanpa sengaja malah menggores pipi _chubby_ nya yang putih, meninggalkan garis hitam pekat disana. Baekhyun menggerutu sebal, kemudian melemparkan _eyeliner_ itu ke meja rias dengan sembarang. Lalu kedua kaki pendeknya Ia arahkan ke balkon kamarnya dengan tak sabaran.

"HEY RAKSASA JELEK! HENTIKAN MOTOR BUTUTMU ITU! MERUSAK GENDANG TELINGA SAJA. PENCEMARAN SUARA, _TAHU_?!" teriaknya tak tanggung-tanggung. Ia melemparkan tatapan sangarnya kepada sang pelaku yang notabenya adalah tetangga _slash_ musuh bebuyutan _slash_ sahabatnya yang menyebalkan itu.

'Raksasa' yang tengah mengecek kelengkapan motor merah kesayangannya itu mendongak, menatap Baekhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya karena terkena cahaya matahari pagi. Posisi Baekhyun yang memang tengah berada di lantai dua itu semakin menambah kesangarannya saja, membuatnya bergidik sembari mengejek.

Kemudian Ia tertawa kencang saat melihat goresan hitam tak beraturan di pipi kanan tetangganya. "Hahaha! Kau seperti badut, Baek. Tinggal tambah lipstick yang banyak. Hahaha" katanya terkikik geli.

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras. "Diam kau, Chanyeol bodoh. Ini semua gara-gara motor bututmu itu! Aku akan menyalahkanmu kalau sampai Aku telat dan penampilanku acak-acakan!"

"Jangan marah-marah terus, Sayang. Meskipun acak-acakan, Aku akan tetap menyukaimu, _kok._ " Balasnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal.

"bodoh" gumam Baekhyun pelan sebelum Ia kembali ke dalam kamar untuk menyelesaikan 'urusan'nya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Jangan heran dengan pertengkaran kecil (kadang sampai besar) di pagi hari antara kedua anak adam itu. Hal semacam tadi sudah lumrah terjadi setiap harinya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya mereka berdua bersahabat, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun jengkel dengan Chanyeol yang selalu membunyikan motor –yang sebenarnya sangat tidak butut itu- setiap paginya. Namun tenang saja, setelahnya mereka berdua pasti akan kembali seperti biasa. Tertawa bersama seperti idiot.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan mereka berteman selama hampir 7 tahun lamanya. Lebih tepatnya, kenapa Baekhyun yang notabenya seorang diva mau-maunya berteman dengan raksasa bodoh nan idiot bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Belum ada teori yang bisa menjelaskan itu semua.

"Selamat pagi, sayang."

Baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya, Baekhyun sudah dikejutkan dengan sapaan sok manis dari Chanyeol. Pemuda pendek itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya tak peduli, sudah kebal dengan segala macam jurus serta rayuan semacam tadi.

Chanyeol menampilkan senyum lebarnya. "Pergi sekarang?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi Aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu nanti, Aku ada pertandingan" katanya sambil menyerahkan helm berwarna merah mengkilap kearah Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan beriringan menuju motor besar milik Chanyeol yang sudah terparkir rapi di depan halaman rumah Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melebarkan kedua mata sipitnya, baru sadar dengan apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol barusan. "Kau akan balapan lagi?!" pekiknya heboh.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Chanyeol mengangguk pelan disertai dengan cengiran idiotnya. "Hehe, Jongin mengajakku tanding. Masa Aku tolak?"

 _Pletak_

Jitakan keras berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di kening Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Hal lain yang tidak disukainya tentang Chanyeol; Anak itu sering sekali ikut balapan liar yang jelas-jelas selain membahayakan dompetnya, juga membahayakan nyawanya. Padahal Baekhyun sudah berkali-kali menceramahinya panjang, lebar, dan tinggi (oke mungkin untuk Baekhyun, pendek.) namun nampaknya semua itu belum mempan untuk mengalahkan ego seorang Chanyeol.

"Baek? Jangan marah~" Chanyeol merajuk sok imut.

 _Tak ada gunanya juga Aku ceramah pagi-pagi._

"Hm, yang jelas kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu, Aku. Tak akan. Peduli. Ayo cepat pergi!" tekan Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang, memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan sengit seolah berkata _Aku sungguh-sungguh_!

"Hm? Masa?"

 _Dug_

Kali ini tulang kering Chanyeol yang jadi korban kebengisan seorang Baekhyun. Kasihan.

 **Meant to Be**

Baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup mulut mungilnya yang tengah menguap. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan lucu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya menjelajahi seluruh isi kelas. Sudah kosong.

Seberapa nyenyakkah Ia sampai bel istirahatpun tidak berhasil membangunkannya? Bahkan celotehan dosennya pun Ia abaikan begitu saja! Salahnya juga sih, bergadang menemani Chanyeol menonton klub sepak bola kesayangannya. Padahal Baekhyun sama sekali buta bola.

Ckck.

Ia kemudian melirik jam digitalnya singkat.

12:15

Itu artinya 15 menit lagi sebelum kelas selanjutnya dimulai. Hih, 15 menit cukup apa untuk istirahat? Bahkan untuk mengantri makananpun tidak akan cukup!

 _Kriyuk Kriyuk~_

Hah, perutnya berbunyi disaat yang sangat tidak tepat!

Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan suara perutnya yang sudah mulai berdisko, ini semua gara-gara Chanyeol. Kenapa sih anak itu selalu membuat hidupnya sial seperti ini?

"aish"

Dengan malas, mau tak mau Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya lalu menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat berat keluar dari kelasnya. Bukan, dia bukan mau ke kantin. Heh, Baekhyun bahkan ragu masih bisa dapat jatah makanan jam segini. Pemuda manis itu 'berusaha' menjadi mahasiswa rajin dengan bergegas menuju kelas berikutnya, ya lumayan dia bisa memilih tempat duduk yang strategis, kan? Entah itu strategis untuk belajar, atau strategis untuk tidur. Hanya Baekhyun dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Baek! Baekhyun!"

Sekarang perutnya semakin memberontak, bahkan sampai memanggil-manggil namanya.

Tangan kanannya Ia ulurkan menuju perut datarnya kemudian mengusapnya. "sabar ya perutku sayang, 2 jam lagi mama akan mengisimu" bisiknya seperti orang sinting.

Orang-orang yang kebetulan melintas di sekitarnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sudah biasa dengan pemandangan aneh bin ajaib seperti tadi.

 _Dug_

Kemudian Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang keras mengenai bahunya. Dengan sigap, Ia kemudian membalikkan badan sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Apa?"

"halo juga, Baek"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, sudah kenal dengan tabiat orang di hadapannya ini. "halo Kyungsoo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ledeknya.

Kyungsoo, si pelaku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Ayo ke kelas bersama!" serunya semangat. "Kelas masak akan segera dimulai!"

Duh, iya, kelas masak.

Mendengarnya saja Baekhyun mual.

Kelas masak berarti tak bisa tidur. Heh iyalah, siapa yang bisa tidur dalam kelas yang seperti dapur itu? Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun sendiri tidak menyukai kelas masak ini karena ya, dia memang tak bisa masak. Tapi gara-gara paksaan seonggok raksasa menyebalkan yang entah kenapa terus menerus memaksanya membuat Baekhyun pasrah mengikutinya dengan setengah hati.

"Duh malas." Ujarnya.

 _Pletak._

Baekhyun meringis kencang ketika merasakan dahinya yang baru saja beradu kontak dengan tangan Kyungsoo yang tahu-tahu sudah menggeplaknya. Mata sipit itu memicing kesal. "Apa-apaan?!" bentaknya.

"Kalau kau malas, kenapa kau memilih kelas masak, bodoh?!"

"Chanyeol yang memaksaku! Dasar raksasa tidak tahu diri, memangnya dia siapa?!"

Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihat tingkah pemuda manis di hadapannya yang tengah merajuk sambil mencebikkan bibirnya lucu. "Kau terlihat kesal sekali, ada masalah? Atau kau sedang PMS?"

 _Pletak._

Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang meringis.

"Ya!"

"Kau kira aku wanita?!"

"Kelihatannya sih seperti itu."

"Kau mau bukti?!"

Dengan sebal, Kyungsoo segera menarik Baekhyun pergi darisana, mulai tak nyaman dengan tatapan aneh yang diberikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Lelaki bermata bulat itu menyeretnya menuju kelas masak yang belum terlalu penuh, padahal sepuluh menit lagi kelas dimulai.

"Aku kesal sekali pada Chanyeol." Baekhyun berkata begitu mereka menempatkan diri di bangku paling depan –tentu saja Kyungsoo yang mau-. "Dia tak mau berhenti balapan, padahal Aku sudah melarangnya berapa kali! Soo, katakan pada Jongin jangan ajak Chanyeol- _ku_ balapan terus!"

Chanyeol-ku katanya.

Kyungsoo terbahak. "Chanyeol-mu? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Haha."

"Chanyeol kan memang milikku."

Wow.

Memang sih, hubungan mereka itu benar-benar tak jelas. Kyungsoo yang sering melihatnya saja bingung sendiri. Ada masanya ketika mereka saling mengejek dan berteriak satu sama lain, ada pula masanya ketika mereka malah mesra-mesraan, saling suaplah, saling peluklah. Jadi sebenarnya mereka itu apa?

 _Friends with benefit_ , heh? Iya, benefitnya bisa jadi musuh sekaligus pacar.

Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya kemudian memandang Baekhyun lekat. "Tapi malam ini Jongin tidak ada balapan." Katanya serius. "Malam ini kan kami akan merayakan hari jadi kami. Mana mungkin dia balapan?"

Baekhyun merenggut. "Lalu siapa kalau bukan Jongin? Jelas-jelas Chanyeol sendiri yang bilang."

"Entahlah."

Baekhyun mendesah putus asa. Ia meletakkan dagunya pada telapak tangan yang dijadikan sebagai tumpuan. "Kenapa ya Chanyeol tak pernah mendengarkan apa kataku?"

"Entahlah."

"Kenapa ya Chanyeol balapan terus?"

"Entahlah."

"Kenapa ya Chanyeol bukan seorang penurut?"

"Entah- Hey! Aku tahu!" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berteriak heboh, menghadiahkan tatapan tajam yang berasal dari mahasiswa lain yang tengah berkonsentrasi pada kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Aku tahu solusinya!"

Dengan antusias, Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan kedua mata yang berbinar. "Apa apa?"

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat merubah volume suaranya sambil menampakkan wajah seriusnya. "Kau tahu, Aku pernah menemukan buku resep ajaib di perpustakaan- jangan memotong. Lalu aku penasaran mencobanya, waktu itu Aku membuat Kimchi Tidur lalu memberikannya pada Jongin. Dan tahu tidak apa yang terjadi? Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin langsung tertidur di meja makan!"

Waaaaah.

Baekhyun melonjak kegirangan di tempat duduknya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo lalu menatapnya dengan muka memelas. "Kyungsoo, Aku juga ingin mencoba dong."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Boleh, boleh. Kau bisa membuat pisang penurut. Aku pernah membaca resepnya di buku itu."

Sontak Baekhyun semakin melonjak. Lihat saja, sekarang Baekhyun seperti sudah siap terbang kapan saja saking seringnya melompat. "Ajari Aku! Aku ingin memberi Chanyeol pelajaran." Katanya sambil tertawa nista.

"Besok bagaimana?"

" _Call_!"

 _Tunggu saja pembalasanku, Park._

 **Meant to Be**

 _ **To: Chanyeol Jelek**_ _  
Mau makan banana split bersama?_

 _ **From: Chanyeol Jelek**_ _  
MAAUUU! Kapan, dimana?_

 _ **To: Chanyeol Jelek**_ _  
Nanti malam, di rumahku bagaimana?:3_

 _ **From: Chanyeol Jelek**_ _  
Oke cantikku:*_

"Ck." Baekhyun berdecak sebal membaca pesan terakhir dari Chanyeol. Sudah biasa sih, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tak bisa memungkiri kalau ada yang salah dalam dirinya setiap kali Chanyeol mengeluarkan rayuannya.

Iya tahu, itu bukan reaksi wajar seorang sahabat.

Dengan cepat, Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha sebisa mungkin menghilangkan bayangan wajah Chanyeol yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba melayang-layang dalam benaknya. Ponsel tipisnya segera Ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana jeans ketatnya.

"Kau merona."

Sontak Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum menggoda kearahnya sambil menenteng sesisir pisang berwarna kuning di tangan kanannya dan sebuah buku tebal bersampul kulit yang terlihat kuno di tangan kirinya.

Pasti itu buku resepnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Ayo mulai!"

 **.**

 **.**

" _sinuscosinus meghantrhopus gurumgurum aspergilus wentii!"_

Baekhyun yang semula antusias kini sukses dibuat _cengo_ melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang berbentuk seperti ati itu berkomat-kamit mengucapkan mantra yang entah memakai bahasa apa itu. Sepertinya bukan bahasa manusia.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya hikmat sambil terus berkomat-kamit, kedua tangannya Ia gerakkan secara acak di atas pisang yang telah dipotong-potong seukuran koin.

"Fyuuuuuuuuuh!"

Dan mantra aneh itu diakhiri dengan tiupan keras dari mulut si mata besar.

Sebentar.

"Ya! Bagaimana kalau liurmu muncrat kesana?!" Baekhyun menjerit histeris melihat tingkah temannya itu.

Semalas-malasnya seorang Byun Baekhyun, tetap saja Ia tak akan pernah mau makanannya dijoroki seperti itu.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dengan polosnya. "Itu kan liur ajaib, Baek." Katanya pelan.

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Yang diteriaki sudah mengambil kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk lari dari ancaman sendok alumunium yang kini tengah diacungkan tinggi-tinggi oleh si mata sipit, sebelum untungnya sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Hey jangan berteriak!"

Sahutan yang berasal dari suara orang ketiga yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki dapur minimalis keluarga Byun membuat Baekhyun menurunkan 'senjata'nya tadi lalu melemparnya keatas _counter_.

"Kalian sedang apa sih? Teriakanmu sampai terdengar keluar, Baekby." Lanjutnya lagi.

Dengan santai, Chanyeol –si pemilik suara ketiga- menempatkan dirinya di atas salah satu kursi kayu tinggi yang berhadapan dengan _counter_ marmer berwarna hitam, dimana 'pisang ajaib' yang sudah dimantrai Kyungsoo berada.

Sedangkan dua kerdil itu kini hanya bisa berdiri kaku di depannya, sama-sama memasang wajah _cengo_ berlebihan seperti melihat hantu di siang bolong saja.

Merasa kesal karena tak kunjung ada sahutan, Chanyeol lalu berkata dengan genitnya. "Baek, apa kau harus kucium dulu biar sadar?"

Lantas dalam waktu sepersekian detik mata sipit Baekhyun membola, seperti mau lompat dari kelopaknya. "No! Ewww, pergi sana kau penjahat kelamin!" serunya heboh sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di hadapan Chanyeol, mengisyaratkannya untuk menyingkir.

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut tak suka. "Aku bukan penjahat kelamin." Elaknya dengan suara datar.

" _Yes, you are._ "

"No I-"

" _Obviously_ , Chanyeol."

"Oke baiklah Aku memang penjahat kelamin. Tapi hanya untukmu-"

 **.**

 **.**

"Oke oke stop it guys, Aku pulang dulu ya. Semoga berhasil!"

Kyungsoo yang seolah dapat moment yang tepat itu langsung beranjak dari tempatnya, lari terbirit-birit takut kalau sendok alumunium tadi akan melayang kearahnya.

"Kau membuat Kyungsoo takut." Kata Baekhyun sambil menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

Raksasa bertelinga lebar itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh. "Kau yang duluan mengataiku penjahat kelamin." Sanggahnya santai. "Lagipula, bagus dong tidak ada Kyungsoo. Hanya ada kita berdua lho Baek- mau membuktikan Aku penjahat kelamin atau bukan?"

Baekhyun pura-pura muntah saat Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal. Ew.

"Kenapa kau sudah datang? Ini baru jam 5 sore, Aku kan menyuruhmu datang nanti malam."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak sabar kencan denganmu." Jawabnya.

 _Blush._

Apa-apaan.

Kenapa mendadak pipi Baekhyun terasa terbakar ya?

Lelaki yang lebih pendek itu langsung mengalihkan wajahnya kearah pintu halaman belakang yang berada tepat di belakang Chanyeol. "Jangan mimpi."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku kira kau membuat banana splitnya sendiri. Ternyata dibantu Kyungsoo." Katanya dengan sedikit sirat kekecewaan di wajahnya.

Melihat itu, lantas Baekhyun mendengus sebal seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada raksasa di hadapannya lagi. "Kau pikir Aku sudah bisa masak?! Dengan Kau memaksa Aku masuk kelas masak, itu tidak membuatku tiba-tiba menjadi seorang chef!"

"Aku selalu suka seseorang yang pandai masak, biar nanti kalau menikah dia akan memasak untukku tiap hari. Kau tahu, Aku pernah menyukai Kyungsoo karena tahu dia jago sekali memasaknya." Chanyeol menerawang sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

Entah kenapa, pengakuan Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun semakin terbakar. Bukan, sekarang bukan pipinya. Tapi… entah apa ya, pokoknya rasanya tidak enak!

"Nikahi saja _chef_ kalau begitu caranya." Balas Baekhyun ketus.

Duh, perasaan tak enaknya ini membuat _mood_ nya benar-benar buruk.

Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol justru menggeleng. "Tidak, Aku hanya ingin menikahimu." Akunya dengan wajah serius.

 _Blush._

Tuh kan, apa-apaan lagi ini.

Kenapa Baekhyun sukses dibuat kewalahan dengan perasaannya sendiri?!

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Untuk apa Aku bercanda? Baekhyun, _will you marry me_?"

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

Pletak!

"Berhenti bermimpi, Park Chanyeol!"

Sendok alumunium yang tadinya khusus untuk mencium kepala Kyungsoo, kini dialih fungsikan untuk 'mencium' kepala Chanyeol saja. Membuat korbannya meringis keras sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang mungkin sekarang sudah benjol.

Poor Chanyeol.

 **Meant to Be**

"Masih sakit?"

Baekhyun bertanya satu jam kemudian, dimana mereka tengah duduk di atas sebuah tikar plastik yang terhampar di rerumputan hijau taman belakang rumahnya. Di depannya kini sudah tersaji dua mangkuk banana split, yang satu dengan beberapa potong _strawberry_ di atasnya, tentu saja milik Baekhyun. Banana split asli. Sedangkan satu lagi ditaburi kacang almond, milik Chanyeol, Banana split 'penurut'.

Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya meringis, ketika sekelebat bayangan tindak kekerasan tadi sore terputar dalam benaknya. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut. "Hmm."

Baekhyun semakin bersalah ketika yang di dapatinya hanya sebuah gumaman singkat. Dengan gerakan santai, Ia lalu meraih kepala Chanyeol, lalu menyandarkannya pada pundaknya. Jemari lentiknya Ia gunakan untuk mengelus kepala itu, sambil terkadang merapikan surai gelap yang menutupi dahinya.

Kemudian si mungil berbisik pelan. "Maafkan Aku."

Diperlakukan lembut seperti itu lantas membuat Chanyeol kaget. Tak biasanya Baekhyun yang terkenal galak bin sangar itu bertingkah lembut seperti ini. Apa dia ditempeli makhluk halus?

Meskipun sebenarnya pukulan sendok itu tak terlalu membekas di kepalanya, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol menikmati semua yang dilakukan Baekhyun kini. Rasanya seperti sedang bersama Ibunya sendiri. Ah, Chanyeol jadi rindu orang tuanya yang sedang merantau di Jepang itu.

"Santai saja, bukankah Aku sudah sering dijadikan korbanmu?" candanya diakhiri kekehan singkat. Ia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun. "Lagipula, kau tidak membuatku gegar otak atau semacamnya kan?"

Baekhyun merengut tak suka, namun tetap saja tertawa kecil. Ia lalu melirik Chanyeol sekilas, dan langsung merutuki kebodohannya ketika menyadari betapa tampannya tetangganya itu. Ugh.

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak abnormal.

Chanyeol begitu tampan dibalut dengan sweater berwarna biru laut dengan kemeja senada yang menyembul lewat kerahnya. Sepasang jeans berwarna hitam terlihat cocok membungkus kaki-kakinya yang kurus dipadukan dengan sneakers putih. Ugh dan jangan lupakan rambut gelapnya yang kini menutupi dahi.

Raksasa _nya_ terlihat begitu rapi dan mempesona. Berbeda sekali dengan penampilan dekilnya ini. T-shirt berwarna putih polos yang hanya dibalut cardigan abu dipadukan dengan sepasang celana jeans pendek –tapi ketat- sebatas lutut. Ah dan ya sandal jepit rumahan yang membuatnya makin terlihat seperti _rakjel_. Begitu kalau kata kakaknya, Junmyeon-hyung.

Melihat tak akan ada sahutan dalam waktu dekat, Chanyeol lalu meraih banana splitnya. Dan dengan perlahan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. Sensasi dingin dan manis langsung menyapa indra pengecapnya begitu masuk, membuat Chanyeol berjengit karena kaget.

Kenapa enak ya?

"Karena Kyungsoo yang membuatnya." Jawaban tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersentak, apa baru saja dia menyuarakan pertanyaan di pikirannya tadi?

Dengan canggung, Ia menggaruk tengkuknya meski tak gatal. "Oh- umm. Pantas saja, hehe."

 _Puji saja terus Kyungsoo!_

Baekhyun sebal sekali rasanya. Iya, dia tahu, dia hanya bisa memasak air. Tak bisa memasak apa-apa. Dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya marah, padahal biasanya dia santai saja menerima kenyataan pahit itu.

Duh memang aneh.

Mereka berdua kemudian sama-sama terdiam.

Chanyeol sibuk menghabiskan banana splitnya, sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. Seleranya untuk menyantap banana split tiba-tiba menguar entah kemana.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng malas. "Tidak, Aku tidak tahan dingin, ingat? Kalau kau mau, habiskan saja punyaku."

Alibi, alibi.

Iya, Baekhyun memang tak tahan dingin. Tapi bukan itu alasan utamanya.

 _Kringggg_

Suara _ringtone_ yang Baekhyun hafal jelas berasal dari ponsel Chanyeol, membuat si empunya menghentikan sejenak acara –mari menghabiskan banana split milik Baekhyun- itu lalu merogoh sakunya, berusaha menggapai benda pipih itu.

"Duh, Baek, bisa ambilkan ponselku di saku belakang? Aku susah mengambilnya." Chanyeol berkata dengan putus asa. Sedangkan _ringtone_ itu semakin meraung-raung minta diperhatikan.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian menjulurkan tangan putihnya ke dalam saku belakang Chanyeol, menggapai ponsel itu lalu menyodorkannya dalam diam.

"Terimakasih, tapi lain kali jangan terlalu lembut ya merogohnya. Kau bisa-bisa _membangunkanku_ hehe."

"Idiot." Gumamnya sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha mengontrol debaran tak enak dalam dirinya.

Yang terdengar kini hanyalah suara Chanyeol yang tengah menyahut panggilan dari seberang sana dengan suara tertahan. Mungkin sebenarnya raksasa itu ingin berteriak tapi _jaim_. Suara berat itu entah kenapa berkata _'Aku tidak bisa malam ini'_ berulang-ulang sampai pada akhirnya Ia mendesah lalu berkata _'baiklah'_ dengan pelan.

Baekhyun menoleh memandang Chanyeol heran. "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya panjang. "Maaf Baek Aku tidak bisa menemanimu sampai tengah malam seperti biasanya, Jonghyun-hyung mengajakku balapan dan-"

"Pergi." Baekhyun memotong dengan cepat, nada suaranya terdengar dingin, lebih dingin dari es yang tadi lumer di dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol menatapnya sendu, lalu menjulurkan tangannya mengusap surai keemasan Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Kita masih bisa melakukannya besok, kan?" bujuknya sambil tersenyum. Namun Baekhyun masih saja memasang wajah dinginnya. "Hah, baiklah Baek, Aku pergi dulu."

Dan lelaki jangkung itu beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan tegap menuju pagar samping yang menghubungkan rumah mereka berdua. Tidak terlalu tinggi sehingga Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah melompatinya.

Baekhyun kemudian mendesah kecewa, harusnya dirinya jangan menyuruh Chanyeol pergi. Harusnya dia melarang Chanyeol, lalu membuktikan apa ramuan Kyungsoo itu manjur atau-

Ah iya.

Dengan cepat Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Halo, Chanyeol? Jangan balapan malam ini, _plesase_? Temani Aku di rumah"

"…"

"Junmyeon-hyung menginap di kantor, Ibu dan Ayah sedang mengunjungi nenek."

"…."

"Ayolah Chanyeol, jangan balapan terus!"

"…"

"Kau harus menuruti apa kataku!"

"…"

"Aku membencimu."

TUT.

Mungkin ramuan Kyungsoo belum bereaksi dalam tubuhnya. Mungkin saja.

 **Meant to Be**

"Mantranya gagal, Soo."

"Tidak mungkin!"

Baekhyun semakin memajukan bibir tipisnya sambil bersedekap di depan dada. "Iya, pagi ini Aku mengirim Chanyeol pesan untuk menjemputku tapi dia tidak datang. Rumahnya bahkan kosong." Jelasnya.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di hadapannya hanya manggut-manggut sembari menyeruput es teh manisnya yang terasa begitu menyejukkan tenggorokkan di siang bolong begini. "Lalu?"

"Lalu Chanyeol tidak ada di kampus seharian ini!" rengek Baekhyun dengan mata memerah.

Benar-benar khawatir, huh?

Kyungsoo pikir, ini bukan reaksi wajar seorang sahabat.

Baekhyun belum bertemu Chanyeol sejak tadi pagi, dan lihatlah bocah sipit itu kini merengek seperti ingin menangis gara-gara mengkhawatirkan 'sahabatnya' itu. Bukankah terlihat berlebihan?

Sebenarnya sejak dulu pertama kali bertemu, Kyungsoo sudah meragukan status mereka yang katanya bersahabat itu. Melihat bagaimana cara mereka berkomunikasi, Ia pikir itu sudah melebihi batas persahabatan. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang dengan santai mencium pipi sahabat lelakinya di depan orang banyak.

Heh.

Membayangkannya saja Kyungsoo merasa geli.

Pernah dulu Ia iseng bertanya bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun sebenarnya kepada Chanyeol. Saat itu-

" _Aku sahabat sehidup sematinya. Pokoknya Aku teman hidupnya Chanyeol!"_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Hmm. Chanyeol yang bilang begitu."_

Tapi kini setelah Kyungsoo berpikir lagi, Ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Teman hidup. Bukankah itu berarti bisa diartikan sebagai… umm apa ya? Pasangan hidup? Benar kan…

Jadi selama ini Chanyeol…

 **.**

 **.**

"ASTAGA CHANYEOL MASUK RUMAH SAKIT!"

 **Meant to Be**

Setelah berteriak heboh di dalam cafetaria kampus, disertai dengan kedua mata yang memerah, Baekhyun bergegas melajukan mobil hitamnya menuju rumah sakit yang ditujukan Yoora –kakaknya Chanyeol- lewat sms sebelumnya.

Iya, Baekhyun diberi kabar oleh Yoora kalau Chanyeol masuk rumah sakit dini hari tadi. Dengan tangan gemetaran, Baekhyun langsung menghubungi wanita yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri.

Di sambungan telepon, Yoora berkal-kali meminta maaf karena baru bisa mengabari Baekhyun siang-siang begini. Tapi Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan 'tidak apa-apa'nya karena entah kenapa otaknya mendadak _blank_ seketika. Sampai-sampai ketika sambungan terputuspun dia tak sadar.

Baru _ngeh_ ketika Kyungsoo mengguncang bahunya.

Pokoknya Baekhyun khawatir tingkat maksimal!

Dengan mata yang masih berair, Baekhyun berusaha mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Jangan sampai dirinya ikut-ikutan masuk rumah sakit juga. Heh.

Begitu menghentikan mobilnya di halaman parkir rumah sakit, lelaki pendek itu langsung berjalan cepat –terkadang sampai berlari- menuju lantai 3, dimana kamar Chanyeol berada. Seorang suster berambut hitam sepunggung yang dijumpainya di lorong rumah sakit yang serba putih itu menyebutkan nomor kamar yang ditujunya dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi putihnya. Entah kenapa penyebabnya, Baekhyun tak mau ambil pusing.

6.

Bukannya segera masuk, Baekhyun malah mematung di tempatnya sambil menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya keras-keras. Ia ragu antara masuk atau tidak. Masalahnya, dirinya ini masih sangat marah dengan Chanyeol akibat kejadian tadi malam.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau saat ini dirinya ingin sekali bertemu dengan raksasa idiot itu.

Cklek.

Tiba-tiba pintu berwarna putih di hadapannya terbuka dari dalam, menampilkan seorang wanita tinggi dan langsing bak seorang model dengan rambut sebahunya yang menambah kesan cantik pada wajahnya. Park Yoora.

"Oh, hei Baekhyun! Akhirnya kau datang juga." Sapanya sambil tersenyum anggun.

Baekhyun yang masih bingung, menggaruk pipinya refleks. "Hai Nuna. Uh, apa Chanyeol baik-baik saja?"

Dalam sepersekian detik, wajah cantik itu lalu berubah sendu. "Kaki kanannya patah. Mengharuskannya memakai kursi roda untuk beberapa waktu." Jelasnya pelan. Kemudian Ia bergeser dari ambang pintu, seolah mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk. "Ayo masuk, Chanyeol daritadi menanyakan keberadaanmu."

Belum sempat menjawab, wanita itu lalu melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya menjauh dari kamar bernomorkan enam itu. Sepertinya memberikan privasi untuk adik tersayangnya.

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun berjalan perlahan memasuki kamar yang didominasi warna putih itu. Ia menutup pintu dengan gerakan super pelan, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

Debaran halus di dalam dirinya seolah menjadi musik pengiring ketika Ia berjalan semakin ke dalam.

Kedua mata sipitnya melebar ketika menemukan sosok jangkung idiot itu tengah tergeletak lemas di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Kaki kanannya yang dibalut perban terlihat menggantung ke atas, terhubung dengan alat apa Baekhyun tak tahu namanya. Kepalanya juga tak mau ketinggalan, dililit oleh beberapa lapis perban yang sampai menutupi alis gelapnya.

"Chanyeol."

Lelaki jangkung yang tadinya tengah memejamkan matanya kemudian langsung membukanya kembali. Menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hai Baek! Kau tidak kuliah?" tanyanya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya hingga menubruk besi ranjang. "Dasar bodoh." Katanya pelan. "Kalau Kau menuruti apa kataku kemarin, pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Yang penting Aku masih hidup."

"Tapi lihat, kau begitu menyedihkan." Ejeknya seraya mendengus. "rasanya Aku berada di antara jembatan hidup dan mati ketika Yoora-noona memberi tahuku kau kecelakaan."

"Itu artinya kau menyayangiku."

"Tentu saja bodoh!"

"Jadi perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan!"

"Apa maksud-"

Chanyeol langsung memotong. "Duh Aku lapaaaaar. Baekki, suapi Aku." Katanya sambil merajuk dengan manjanya.

Biasanya, Baekhyun akan berpura-pura muntah menyaksikan tingkah sok imut lelaki ini. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang justru dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Menjijikan." Tetap saja ledekannya tak mau ketinggalan.

Ia menarik sebuah kursi lalu mendudukinya tepat di samping ranjang. "Kau sudah minum obat?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Ish, minum obat dulu baru makan!" serunya galak.

Chanyeol meringis membayangkan obat pahit yang harus menjadi santapannya. "Eww tidak.

Aku ingin makan saja. Obat is big no no no."

"Nanti kau susah sembuh."

"Biar Tuhan saja yang menyembuhkanku."

Tuh kan, mantra Kyungsoo tetap tidak manjur.

Baekhyun berpikir kalau selama ini Kyungsoo mengada-ada ceritanya tentang Kimchi Tidur untuk Jongin itu. Dan sialnya Baekhyun tertipu. Duh.

"Kau tahu, Aku masih marah padamu."

Chanyeol lagi-lagi meringis. "Yasudah pukul Aku. Biasanya juga begitu." Jawabnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Nanti kalau kau sudah sembuh, akanku hajar kau habis-habisan." Ancamnya sambil menyipitkan mata, seolah-olah berkata _aku bersungguh-sungguh._

Raksasa itu lalu mencibir melihat tingkah sok _manly_ nya Baekhyun. "Lebih baik kau menghajarku sekarang saja, biar lukanya bisa langsung diobati disini." Katanya kesal.

"Oke!"

Tanpa Ia kira sebelumnya, Baekhyun malah berdiri sambil menaikkan lengan panjang sweaternya sebatas sikut. Kedua mata sipitnya memandang sangar kearah Chanyeol yang kini mengatupkan mata dan bibirnya kuat-kuat, bersiap menerima pukulan dari bogem tersayangnya.

Satu…

Dua…

Ti-

Cup.

Loh.

Padahal yang diharapkan, sebuah bogem yang akan menyentuh pelipisnya.

Tapi kok.

Malah…

Sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal yang menyentuh bibirnya?

Apa bogem Baekhyun sekarang jadi kenyal seperti itu?

Tidak mungkin.

Lalu berarti itu-

"YA TUHAN KAU MENCIUMKU!"

Teriakan Chanyeol begitu menggelegar, di tambah lokasi mereka yang tengah berada di ruang kosong dan sunyi membuat suara berat itu menggema. Semakin menambah ke _horror_ annya.

Baekhyun sendiri kaget dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

Serius, itu spontan.

Sumsum tulang belakang yang menggerakkannya seperti itu, bukan otaknya.

Serius.

Atau mugkin itu perintah dari hatinya?

Tidak, tidak.

Oh tuhan, apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Dengan kecepatan maksimal, Baekhyun lantas berlari keluar ruangan dengan kedua pipinya yang masih saja menyala merah.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk tertawa dalam dunianya.

Ya ampun, Baekhyun _nya_ itu manis sekali.

 **Meant to Be**

Kaki-kaki pendeknya melangkah menjauhi gedung serba putih itu dengan tempo yang cepat. Terkadang Ia tersandung mengenai benda-benda yang menghalangi jalannya atau bahkan tersandung kakinya yang lain.

Baekhyun masih saja berjalan tak tahu mau kemana, yang jelas dalam pikirannya kali ini adalah: bagaimana caranya menghilangkan semburat merah di pipinya secara instant.

Serius, perlakuannya tadi benar-benar di luar kesadaran. Entah setan spesies apa yang merasuki tubuhnya sampai-sampai dia nekat berbuat seperti itu. Memalukan sekali.

Apa kata Chanyeol nanti?

Apa Chanyeol masih ingin berteman dengannya?

Atau nanti Chanyeol malah _ilfeel_ melihatnya?

Arrrggggh memikirkan itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Ia berhenti melangkah tiba-tiba, kemudian menunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Baekhyun meringis pelan. Duh, sejak kapan Chanyeol bisa seberbahaya ini bagi kesehatan jasmani dan rohaninya?!

"Baekhyun!"

Suara lembut seorang wanita terdengar memanggilnya dari samping kanan. Baekhyun lantas mendongak kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya dan membelalak kaget. Ternyata tanpa sadar kaki-kaki mungilnya itu sudah berhasil membawanya ke sebuah taman bermain yang ramai tepat di seberang rumah sakit.

Terlihat banyak anak-anak berlarian kesana kemari sambil tertawa-tawa, terkadang sambil menjahili satu sama lain. Sore ini tiba-tiba terasa begitu hangat. Ah, dia jadi rindu masa kecilnya.

Kedua mata sipitnya itu lalu menyadari keberadaan sesosok wanita cantik dengan senyum menawannya tengah duduk manis di sebuah bangku besi bercat hijau yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ia langsung menghampiri wanita itu seraya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Yoora-nuna!"

Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya ceria, namun kesan anggun tak pernah lepas dari dirinya.

"Ayo duduk." katanya mempersilahkan.

Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua, Baekhyun dengan segera mempertemukan bokongnya dengan permukaan bangku yang hangat karena sinar matahari. "Sedang apa nuna disini?"

"Mencari udara segar."

Kemudian mereka sama-sama terdiam.

Baekhyun memusatkan pandangannya pada sebuah ayunan berrantai yang berada mungkin sekitar sepuluh langkah dari tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Yoora, wanita berparas ayu itu masih sibuk memfokuskan seluruh indranya pada se _cup_ ramen hangat yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi sampai Yoora meneguk habis kuah ramennya yang berwarna merah. Ia berdeham pelan, menandakan kalau Ia akan mengatakan sesuatu. "Kau tahu, adikku itu sangat keras kepala." Yoora memulai seraya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap figur lelaki menis itu dari samping.

Refleks Baekhyun mengangguk cepat-cepat, sangat membenarkan. "Hmm, kadang Aku kesal karena dia tak mau menurutiku terus." Rujuknya manja, percis sekali dengan bocah 5 tahun yang tengah mengadu ke Ibunya karena dijahili terus oleh teman bermainnya tak jauh dari mereka.

Yoora lalu terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan anak itu. "Ya, Aku tahu. Ayah dan Ibu juga kadang kesulitan mengurusnya." Ia berhenti sebentar. "Tapi Aku bangga, setidaknya dengan begitu dia punya tekad kuat untuk mencapai keinginannya."

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun menunjukkan raut wajah ingin tahu.

Masih dengan nada yang terkesan tenang dan stabil, Yoora melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia katakan sejak lama. "Kau tahu, Chanyeol tak pernah balapan" Baekhyun melotot tak percaya.

"E-eh maksudku, tidak sesering yang kau kira!"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Tapi dia selalu bilang mau pergi balapan….?"

Yoora mendecih pelan. "Alibi." Wanita itu kemudian menghela napas singkat. "Dia hanya ikut balapan di hari Sabtu atau Minggu saja. Kecuali ada penawaran baru yang menarik, katanya sih begitu."

Kerutan di wajah Baekhyun semakin banyak bermunculan, sampai-sampai Yoora khawatir anak ini akan cepat tua nantinya. "Penawaran menarik?"

"Hmm, maksduku, hadiahnya."

Wanita itu masih saja mempertahankan ketenangan menguasai dirinya. Salah satu alasan mengapa Baekhyun benar-benar mengagumi sosok kakak keduanya itu. Begitu tenang namun berwibawa. Ya, sebelas duabelaslah dengan Junmyeon, kakak kandungnya yang jarang pulang ke rumah.

Pernah Baekhyun sampai _ngotot_ memaksa kedua orang tuanya untuk mengadopsi Yoora saja dan menjadikannya kakak. Tapi semua tahu itu mustahil. Merasa tak akan ada jawaban dalam waktu dekat, Yoora lalu melanjutkan. "Selama ini yang ku tahu dia ikut balapan untuk mencari uang, Baek. Bukan hanya kesenangan. Selain dari balapan, dia juga sering bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko buku di pusat kota. Jangan tanyakan tujuannya, karena sudah pasti Ia melakukannya dalam rangka mencari uang."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi dibuat bingung. Begitu banyak pertanyaan membludak dalam otaknya.

Bukankah keluarga Chanyeol termasuk keluarga terpandang? Lalu kenapa anak itu harus capek-capek bekerja mencari uang? Apa mungkin perusahaan ayahnya itu mengalami penurunan? Memikirkannya saja Baekhyun merinding sendiri.

"Selama ini ketika dia bilang mau balapan, itu artinya dia bekerja di toko buku itu. Dia bukan anak berandalan seperti yang kau kira."

 _Tunggu, jadi selama ini raksasa idiot itu membohonginya? Awas saja! Dan, hey Aku tak pernah menyebut Chanyeol berandalan!_ Baekhyun berteriak dalam hatinya. Suaranya terasa tercekat ditenggorokkan, sampai-sampai susah untuk dikeluarkan. Jadi, dia membiarkan saja Yoora melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku, Ayah, dan Ibu sudah melarangnya berkali-kali. Karena kami pikir, yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah fokus belajar. Ayah berulang kali mengatakan tak usah khawatir jadi pengangguran nantinya karena Chanyeol sudah dijamin akan menggantikan posisi Ayah suatu saat nanti. Tapi dasar Chanyeol keras kepala, dia menolaknya. Dia tak mau terus disuapi sebelum dia benar-benar menjadi pengganti Ayah katanya. Ya, Kau tahu sendiri Chanyeol seperti apa." Yoora tertawa pelan. "Chanyeol itu hebat."

Serius, Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak mengerti Yoora akan membawa percakapan ini kemana nantinya. Ia belum bisa memperkirakan apa yang sedang direncanakan Yoora dengan mengatakan semua itu.

Semuanya terlalu membingungkan.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya malu. "Aku tidak mengerti maksud-"

"Lebih baik kau tanyakan saja langsung pada si bodoh itu."

 **Meant to Be**

3 hari.

Selama 3 hari, Baekhyun menjalani rutinitasnya sehari-hari tanpa Chanyeol yang biasanya lengket dengannya.

Dia yang biasanya diantar jemput oleh raksasa itu kini mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri ke kampus, meskipun sedikit (atau mungkin sangat?) malas. Tapi dia harus melakukannya agar bisa mandiri.

Dia yang biasanya menghabiskan banyak waktu di perpustakaan dengannya, kini harus rela ditemani Yixing, si kutu buku dari kelas anatomi selama berjam-jam.

Dia yang biasanya makan berdua dengan Chanyeol di cafetaria, kini menikmati peran barunya sebagai obat nyamuk antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang saling menyuapi.

3 hari juga Baekhyun belum menjenguk atau bahkan sekedar menghubungi Chanyeol lagi sejak obrolannya dengan Yoora tempo hari. Ia masih sibuk mencerna setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan wanita itu. Entah karena otaknya yang terlampau lemot atau memang topiknya yang sulit dimengerti. Sampai-sampai waktu 3 hari saja belum cukup membuatnya faham. Faham dengan sosok Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

Ia sudah mencoba bertanya ke Kyungsoo, tapi lelaki berbibir hati itu bilang mungkin selama ini Chanyeol kerja di toko buku untuk mencari uang taruhan yang akan dipakainya tiap balapan.

Si hitam Jongin yang dengan ngaconya berhipotesis kalau Chanyeol banting tulang seperti itu untuk membayar salah satu jalang yang akan melayaninya semalaman. Tentu saja Jongin langsung dihadiahi jitakan sayang dari kekasihnya. Dasar mesum! Berhipotesis saja sampai bawa-bawa hal ber _rated M_ seperti itu.

Yang paling lurus diantara mereka berdua ya tentu saja Yixing. Lelaki berlesung pipi itu dengan wajah polosnya mengatakan kalau bisa saja Chanyeol sedang mengidam-idamkan motor atau bahkan mobil baru untuk mengantar jemput Baekhyun? Tapi lelaki itu hanya mau membelinya dengan uang hasil jerih payahnya sendiri, katakan saja biar spesial untuk Baekhyun.

Hmm, bisa jadi sih.

Baekhyun sukses dibuat merona mendengar hipotesis Yixing yang terdengar meyakinkan itu.

Tapi masa sih?

Mobil dan motornya kan sudah banyak?

Jadi sebenarnya… apa?

Hih, lagi-lagi Baekhyun dibuat pening gara-gara kelakuan absurd sahabatnya itu.

 **Meant to Be**

Hari ini Chanyeol kembali uring-uringan tak jelas, masih dengan alasan yang sama; absennya Baekhyun. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu, karena Chanyeol belum melihatnya lagi sejak Ia menjenguknya tempo hari. Heh, jangankan menjenguk, membalas pesan saja tidak!

Padahal hari ini Chanyeol sudah bisa kembali ke rumahnya setelah selama kurang lebih seminggu terpaksa menginap di rumah sakit yang membosankan, ditambah lagi adanya suster-suster yang gemar sekali mengerlingkan mata genit kepada Chanyeol.

Tapi sampai Ia tiba di ruang tengah rumahnya, tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda keberadaan Baekhyun disana. Bahkan rumah lelaki mungil itu terlihat kosong.

Chanyeol jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama Ia dirawat kemarin.

Apa Baekhyun membencinya gara-gara ciuman waktu itu? Tapikan itu bukan salahnya!

Atau mungkin Baekhyun sudah bosan dengannya, lalu dapat sahabat baru? Ugh tidak mungkin.

Baekhyun sendiri yang bilang kalau Chanyeol itu _soulmate_ nya.

Lalu kenapa?

Oh, mungkin Baekhyun tak mau berteman dengan orang cacat sepertinya?

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menunduk sendu, memperhatikan keadaannya kini. Kaki kanannya dibalut gips tebal, rasanya kaku dan sakit sekali setiap digerakkan sedikit saja. Dan ya, pada akhirnya apa boleh buat, kursi roda haru menjadi propertinya untuk sementara waktu.

Mungkin itu yang membuat Baekhyun tidak datang menemuinya. Baekhyun _ilfeel_.

Menyadari adiknya yang sedari tadi diam tak berkicau, Yoora sebagai kakak yang baik lantas mendudukkan diri di atas sofa empuk tepat di samping kursi roda Chanyeol. "Ada apa hm?" tanyanya perhatian.

Chanyeol merajuk. "Baekhyun tidak adaaaa. Padahal Aku sudah rindu setengah mati." Jawabnya dengan ekspresi _lebay_ yang dibuat-buat.

Refleks Yoora menyentil dahi adiknya yang masih diperban, menghasilkan jerit kesakitan dari mulutnya. "Oops, kebiasaan. Aku lupa kalau kau masih sakit." Katanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"What the hell!" Chanyeol berseru sebal. Tangan panjangnya Ia gunakan untuk mengusap-usap dahinya yang serasa sedang berdisko. Nyut nyut nyut.

"Baekhyunmu akan datang sebentar lagi. Mungkin."

Mendengar nama Baekhyun, telinga lebar Chanyeol rasanya langsung berdiri saking pekanya. Rasa sakit di dahinya Ia abaikan begitu saja. "Benarkah? Aaah~ dia pasti sedang menyiapkan kejutan untukku, kan. Aku jadi tidak sabar." Katanya dengan cengiran lebar yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

Yoora mengedikkan bahu, sebenarnya tadi dia mengarang saja. "Tidak tau juga sih, _instinct_."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan. " _instinct_ antar wanita ya." Dia terkekeh geli membayangkan reaksi Baekhyun kalau tahu dirinya disamakan dengan spesies sang kakak.

"Nuna, Aku mau tidur dulu ya. Kalau Baekhyun datang, bangunkan aku."

"Aku tidak janji."

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya baru semenit yang lalu Chanyeol memejamkan matanya di atas ranjang kamar tamu rumahnya, mengingat dia masih kesusahan untuk menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya sendiri. Tapi tiba-tiba Ia merasakan usapan lembut mengenai rambut gelapnya, menciptakan desiran-desiran itu lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tetap menutup matanya rapat-rapat ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara yang sangat familiar. Suara yang Ia nanti-nantikan seminggu belakangan ini. Suara Baekhyun yang lembut dan menenangkan.

Jemari lentik itu mulai beranjak menuju alisnya, turun ke matanya lalu pipinya hingga akhirnya bersarang pada rahang Chanyeol yang tegas. "Tapi Aku kesal sekali padamu!" serunya meski tak terlalu keras. "Kau membohongiku selama ini, huh sebenarnya Aku marah padamu karena kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tadinya Aku akan mengabaikan selama sebulan penuh agar kau menyadari betapa berharganya Aku ini untuk dikecewakan. Tapi apa daya Aku terlanjur merindukanmu, Chanyeol idiot."

Tak mampu menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum, Chanyeol lekas membuka kedua mata bulatnya. Kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah mengerjap-ngerjap kaku.

"Err Chanyeol, kau sudah bangun? He-he. Aku membuatkan banana split kesukaanmu, kali ini Aku sendiri lho yang membuatnya!"

"Yeay! Calon istriku akhirnya bisa masak!" Chanyeol berseru heboh, diiringi tatapan tajam Baekhyun. "Tapi kemana saja kau selama ini, huh? Aku kira kau sudah dikubur hidup-hidup oleh Junmyeon-hyung."

"Hey! Kakakku tidak mungkin melakukan itu semenyebalkan apapun Aku!" Baekhyun nyaris menjerit tak terima ketika kakaknya diledek seperti itu.

Chanyeol nyengir. "hehe, bercanda." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk menjawil hidung mungil Baekhyun yang menggemaskan. Membuat si empunya meringis tertahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?! Kau mau Aku memukulmu?!"

"Kalau yang kau maksud memukulku seperti waktu di rumah sakit sih tak apa-"

 _Bugh._

"AWW SAKIT SEKALI BYUN BAEK!"

 **Meant to Be**

"Cepat ceritakan semua yang kau sembunyikan dariku selama ini!"

Baekhyun bersidekap di hadapan Chanyeol yang kini masih anteng menyantap banana splitnya yang tersaji di sebuah meja kecil di depannya.

Mereka kini tengah menikmati semilir angin siang dengan pancaran matahari yang hangat ditemani semangkuk banana split seperti biasa. Keduanya duduk berhadapan di sebuah ayunan besi di halaman depan rumah Chanyeol yang di tengahnya terdapat sebuah meja berbentuk bundar yang memisahkan kedua kursi pada sisi-sisinya.

Chanyeol lalu menatap Baekhyun heran. "Apa?" tanyanya polos.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "Tentang kau yang bekerja di toko buku dan apa motivasimu sebenarnya melakukan itu."

Uhuk uhuk.

Chanyeol tersedak es krim dan ludahnya sendiri mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.

Darimana bocah ini bisa tahu, ya?

"Yoora-nuna yang mengatakannya." Baekhyun berkata lagi seakan bisa membaca pikiran sahabatnya.

Lelaki yang paling tinggi diantara keduanya itu lalu mengangkat telapak tangannya sejajar bahu, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk menunggu sejenak. Sampai santapannya habis.

"Kau tahu, selama ini Aku hidup diselimuti kebencianku terhadap kebiasaan balapanmu itu. Karena ku pikir, kau terlalu sering melakukannya. Tapi ternyata apa yang dikatakan Yoora-nuna berbanding terbalik dengan fahamku selama ini, kau tidak seberandal yang Aku kira." Baekhyun berceloteh.

Chanyeol menelan es krimnya bulat-bulat, tak peduli seberapa dinginnya makanan itu ketika meluncur melalui kerongkongannya. "Setelah ini Aku akan bercerita panjang lebar, dan kau harus benar-benar mendengarkannya karena tidak ada siaran ulang."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh sambil memasang tampang imut. Sepasang mata sipitnya tak lepas dari pahatan tampan sahabat raksasanya yang sebenarnya sangat Ia rindukan.

Chanyeol terlihat menghela napas sesaat setelah meletakkan sendok hijaunya di atas mangkuk bening yang tadi dijadikan wadah banana splitnya yang telah tandas. Ia lalu berdeham. "Waktu itu…"

 **Flashback On.**

 _Seorang remaja lelaki dengan tinggi menjulang itu memasuki halaman rumah tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya, Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya menjinjing dua plastik hitam yang masing-masingnya berisi kotak yang dilapisi kertas kado berwarna-warni dengan pita imut di atasnya. Kakinya Ia langkahkan dengan percaya diri saat melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya terlihat tengah membaca surat kabar di sebuah kursi anyaman kayu yang berada di teras rumah megah itu._

" _Halo Papa Byun!" Ia menyapa dengan ceria, senyuman lebar tak mau hilang dari wajahnya._

 _Lelaki itu terlihat mengangkat wajah lalu mebatapnya sambil mengangkat alis. "Apa yang kau lakukan segani ini? Apalagi ini hari Minggu. Baekhyun belum bangun." Jawabnya datar._

 _Chanyeol berjalan semakin mendekat, masih seceria tadi. "Chanyeol kan mau membuat kejutan, karena hari ini Baekhyun ulang tahun! Yeay" ia terlonjak girang di tempatnya._

 _Papa Byun menarik sudut bibirnya hingga menampilkan seringaian. "Sepertinya kau semakin berani mendekati putraku ya?" Dia bertanya, entah kenapa Chanyeol mendengar sedikit nada mengejek di dalamnya. "Memangnya Kau punya apa?"_

 _Selama ini Papa Byun yang Chanyeol kenal memang tegas dan protektif kepada anak-anaknya, apalagi pada Baekhyun yang notabenya anak bungsu yang sedang manja-manjanya. Tapi Papa Byun yang Chanyeol kenal seingatnya tak pernah mngungkit ungkit masalah materi. Ini aneh._

 _Ingin mencari jawaban dari keheranannya, Chanyeol lantas duduk di samping lelaki yang masih terlihat tampan sekaligus manis itu. "Uh aku tak mengerti maksud Papa." Katanya sambil tersenyum malu._

 _Papa Byun tertawa. "Baekhyun berumur 17 tahun hari ini. Dan aku ingin tahuu calon masa depan Baekhyun itu seperti apa bentuk dan isinya, Aku hanya memastikan kalau nanti anakku dapat yang terbaik." Jelasnya tenang._

 _Chanyeol mengangakan mulutnya._

 _Sebentar._

 _Sepertinya neuron-neuron di otaknya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal._

 _Calon masa depan Baekhyun._

 _Apa itu berarti._

 _Papa Byun sudah merestui hubungannya?!_

 _Jujur saja, Chanyeol sudah jatuh hati pada anak manis itu bahkan sejak pertemuan kedua mereka di portal kompleks perumahan. Saat itu Baekhyun kecil tengah duduk meringis menahan tangis di depan pos satpam, darah merah terlihat mengucur deras dari kaki kirinya yang mungil._

 _Entah kenapa hati Chanyeol berdenyut kala itu juga, tak tega melihat Baekhyun kesakitan. Lalu dengan gugupnya, Ia menghampiri sosok mungil itu dan menawarkan punggungnya sebagai alat transportasi._

 _Iya, sejak saat itu mereka berteman, ah tidak, besrsahabat._

 _Tapi Chanyeol tak merasa keberatan dengan status yang mereka punya meski perasaannya lebih dari iru, bisa menjaga Baekhyun saja sudah cukup baginya._

" _Hei, jangan melamun!"_

 _Suara berat Papa Byun menyadarkannya ke dalam realita, keluar dari bayang-bayang masa lalunya bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bisa nyengir garing kemudian berkata. "Jadi papa sudah tahu? Sudah merestuiku?"_

" _Kau tau, setiap lelaki jantan itu punya instinct yang kuat. Aku tahu perasaanmu pada anakku, dan aku ingin kau serius dengannya. Bukan sekedar cinta monyet yang ecek-ecek."_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk-anguk faham. "Lalu? Apa yang Papa ragukan dariku?"_

 _Dengan cepat, lelaki itu menjawab. "Materi." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Aku tahu keluargamu kaya, Chanyeol. Aku tahu suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menjadi the next ceo. Tapi, siapa yang tahu dengan rencana Tuhan di masa depan? Jadi Aku ingin kau berlatih banting tulang untuk Baekhyun. Nah, seperti ini, kado ini kau beli pakai uang orangtuamu, kan? Nah aku juga tidak mau seperti itu."_

 _Chanyel tersentak._

 _Wah, pantangannya tidak main-main._

 _Tapi demi Baekhyun. Air terjun Niagarapun akan Ia sebrangi!_

" _Oh a-ah tenang saja Pa, Chanyeol bia mengatasinya. Chanyeol bahkan sudah merencanakan tabungan masa depan untuk Baekhyun nanti." Merencanakannya beberapa detik yang lalu._

" _Buktikan." Papa Byun lalu berdeham. "Yasudah, kau boleh jadi pacarnya."_

 _HAH._

 _Chanyeol membeku di tempat._

 _Apa-apaan ini._

 _Dengan segera, raksasa itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "T-tidak Pa, Aku ingin langsung menikah saja. Pacaran itu tidak asyik kalau belum sah." Katanya sok yakin._

 _Mendengar itu Papa Byun tertawa. "Bagus kalau begitu, tak salah Aku ingin sekali kau yang jadi menantuku nanti."_

" _Doakan saja Pa. Semoga Baekhyun mau dengan jerapah idiot sepertiku ini."_

 _Kemudian mereka berdua teryawa bersama, hanyut dalam udara pagi yang tiba-tiba menghangat._

 **Flashback Off.**

"...begitu." Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya dengan hembusan nafas panjang. Lelah juga bercerita tanpa jeda seperti tadi.

Ia memalingkan wajah menatap Baekhyun yang kini tampak melongo dengan matanya yang mulai memerah.

"E-e-eh kau kenapa Baek?!" Tanya Chanyeol heboh.

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh geli memperhatikan tingkah idiot sahabatnya yang selalu menghibur. Selama ini, tanpa disadari, keberadaan Chanyeol dan tingkah idiotnya menjadi salah suatu kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Chanyeol lalu beranjak ke samping Baekhyun lalu mengguncang bahunya. "Baek, sadar! Ya tuhan" dia kembali berseru cemas sambil mencubiti pipi Baekhyun yang bersemu.

Baekhyun segera menghentikan tawanya lalu menggantinya dengan seulas senyuman manis. "Dasar bodoh." ejeknya. Ia lalu menepis kedua tangan kekar chanyeol yang sedang bertengger di sampingnya dengan lembut, kemudian menatap kedua mata besar itu lama.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu?!"

"Umm… _surprise_?"

"Idiot."

"Hey kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu!"

"Memangnya kapan kau bertanya?"

"Sekarang."

"Ee-h?"

"Baekhyun, _please marry me_."

Tau-tau Chanyeol sudah menggenggam kedua tangannya erat, meremas jemarinya yang terasa dingin dan kaku karena gugup. Baekhyun membulatkan mata, tak memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi sebelumnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, untuk menahan senyuman yang sedari tadi mendesak ingin Ia tampakkan.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Chanyeol lalu melepaskan genggamannya dengan sorot mata sendu. "Maafkan, Aku memang lancang." Katanya pelan.

Dalam hitungan detik, jarak diantara mereka kini merenggang, menyisakan banyak ruang yang membuat hawa disana menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Dan Baekhyun merasakannya.

Baekhyun sadar ia butuh seseorang untuk mengisi ruang dingin itu.

Yang akan menghangatkannya kapanpun.

Yang akan setia di sisinya sampai kapanpun.

Dan kini tekadnya sudah bulat.

Perlahan-lahan, Ia menjulurkan sebelah tangannya lalu mengalungkannya di sekitar leher panjang Chanyeol, jemarinya menyapu lembut permukaan kulit itu, yang tanpa sadar membuat si empunya bergidik merasakan sengatan-sengatan aneh yang menjalar.

Baekhyun menggeser bokongnya agar lebih mendekat, memastikan tidak ada ruang lagi diantara mereka. " _I do, Chanyeol_ " bisiknya lembut.

Tentu saja Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kaget.

Dia tidak mimpi, kan?

Tadi yang berbica benar benar Baekhyun, kan?

"A-ap-"

Seolah tak mau mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir tebal Chanyeol, dengan gerakan cepat tapi jauh dari tegresa-gesa, Baekhyun membungkamnya. Dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Kontak itu seakan akan tak mau lepas, keduanya saling menatap ke dalam bola mata satu sama lain. Sama sama mencari ketulusan di dalamnya. Dan setelah mereka menemukannya, mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia, masih dalam keadaan kedua belah bibir yang saling bertautan lembut.

Baekhyun yang merasa sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya lantas memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menikmati setiap detik yang mereka lalui. Menikmati setiap hisapan diantara ciuman mereka yang memabukkan, membuat lututnya bergetar dan perutnya bergejolak heboh saking manisnya.

Chanyeol tak beda jauh kondisinya, hanya saja lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk membuka matanya lebar-lebar, meneliti setiap jengkal raut manis di hadapannya ini. Sedangkan tangan kekarnya sudah memeluk bahkan terkadang sambil mengusap pinggang Baekhyun erat-erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

Lelaki yang lebih mungil diantara mereka mendesah tak kentara saat merasakan hisapan-hisapan yang Ia dapat semakin keras dan menuntut. Tapi ia menyukainya. Jemari-jemari lentiknya Ia fungsikan di atas kepala Chanyeol, meremas rambutnya dalam pola acak, menyalurkan perasaannya. Agar Chanyeol tahu betapa Baekhyun menikmati ini semua.

Satu menit berlalu dan Baekhyun mulai merasakan sesak di dadanya, maka Ia memukul dada bidang yang tengah menempel pada tubuhnya tiga kali, mengisyaratkan pada lelaki yang memegang kendali untuk berhenti.

Chanyeol dengan setengah hati kemudian memeutuskan kontak mereka, tapi tak bergerak seincipun. Ia malah menempelkan keningnya yang sedikit berkeringat dingin pada Baekhyun sambil mengecup permukaan wajah yang manis itu.

Baekhyun terenyum lalu membuka kedua matanya menatap Chanyeol lekat. "Aku mencintaimu" ia berkata. "Sangat."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum satu sama lain, masih dalam posisi yang terbilang intim. Saling merasakan debaran-debaran yang semakin menggila tak karuan.

Chanyeol baru saja akan mendekatkan wajahnya lagi sebelum suara yang biasanya terdengar begitu menangkan kini tak ubahnya terdengar seperti suara iblis itu menginterupsi pergerakannya. "Hey Chanyeol, lanjutkannya di kamar saja! Kau tak malu dengan Papa Byun yang mengintip dari sebelah?!"

Oops.

"Baek?"

"Hmm?"

"Ayo lanjutkan di kamar"

"A-apa?"

"Yang tadi." Chanyeol nyengir setelah berhasil mencuri satu kecupan lagi di bibir ranum favoritnya. "Tapi tak apa ya kita melakukannya di kursi roda? Kakiku masih sakit."

"Dasar mesum!" Yoora mejerit histeris melihat kelakuan Chanyeol yang memang sudah absurd sejak lahir. Wanita itu lalu berlari memasuki rumah megah keluarha Park, menyisakan dua sejoli yang masih saja tak mau lepas.

"Chan-"

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Jangan kau menodai puteraku sebelum kalian menikah!"

Kali ini suara iblis yang lain terdengar dari samping rumahnya.

"Siap papa!"

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Jongin memasuki apartmentnya dengan langkah gontai dan kedua matanya yang sayu. Berkali-kali Ia menguap sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

Latihan dance hari ini benar-benar luar biasa menyiksa batin dan fisiknya. Mr. Lee, pelatihnya itu memang tak kenal ampun! Ia menyuruh Jongin dan tiga orang lain untuk berkumpul di studio tempat dimana mereka biasa latihan jam 4 subuh tadi untuk melakukan _jogging_ dan segala macam kegiatan semacam _fitness_ yang lelahnya luar biasa.

Tak sampai situ saja, juga menyiksanya dengan berlatih beberapa koreo baru yang akan ditampilkan di pentas seni bulan depan. Ditambah lagi lelaki berumur 30-an itu marah-marah tak jelas, persis seperti wanita sedang PMS. Salah sedikit, marah. Salah sedikit, marah.

Hah, Jongin hanya butuh kasur yang empuk saat ini. Rasanya tulangnya siap remuk kapan saja!

"Kyungsoo, Aku pulang." Ia berseru tanpa semangat memanggil kekasihnya yang terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi menonton tayangan drama picisan di layar _flat_ televisi.

Jongin pikir, Kyungsoo tidak akan dengar. Tapi ternyata salah. Begitu mendengar seruannya tadi, Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dari duduknya seraya menyambar sebuah mangkuk mini yang ada di atas meja.

"Jongin! Ya Tuhan, ayo sana mandi dan istirahatlah. Jangan kau pikirkan dulu tugas-tugasmu, pikirkan saja kondisi badanmu. Aku tak suka melihat kantung matamu yang semakin tebal karena terlalu sering bergadang!" celotehnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Jongin hanya tersenyum lemas sambil mengacak surai hitam lelaki berbibir hati itu. "Tak apa,"

"Kau harus tidur!" pekiknya sambil memaksa. Ia lalu menyodorkan mangkuk kecil tadi kehadapan Jongin lalu tersenyum manis. "Tapi makan ini dulu. Aku membuatnya tadi siang."

Dahi Jongin mengkerut. "Apa ini?"

Masih sambil mempertahankan senyumannya, Kyungsoo lalu menarik tangan kekasihnya itu menuju sofa yang tadi dijadikan 'singgasana'nya. "Itu Kimchi spesial buatanku. Aku mencoba resep baru, lho." Jawabnya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya genit.

Melihat tingkah lakunya yang menggemaskan, Jongin lalu mencubit ujung hidungnya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, Kyung-ie ku sayang. Tapi setelah ini jangan ganggu Aku tidur, oke?"

Kyungsoo lalu mengangguk senang.

Sebenarnya Jongin sangat lelah bahkan hanya untuk mencicipi masakan kekasih tersayangnya, yang ingin Ia lakukan hanyalah tidur tidur tidur.

Tapi apa daya, pada akhirnya pesona Do Kyungsoo memang selalu sukses merobohkan segala macam benteng pertahanannya. Lagipula, tidak enak juga menolaknya, mengingat pasti Kyungsoo sudah bersusah payah hanya untuk membuatkan makanan favortinya ini.

Ya apa boleh buat, dalam keadaan ngantuk berat, Ia lalu menyantap kimchi itu dengan mata yang setengah terbuka sampai habis tak tersisa. Setelahnya, Ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar untuk menunaikan keinginan terbesarnya sejak Ia menginjakkan kaki di apartmentnya: tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
